1931-32 OHA Junior Season
This is the 1931-32 season of the Ontario Hockey Association's Junior series: The weather was very mild in January which caused many games to be cancelled. In Group 11 no games at all were played. There were artificial ice rinks in only 13 Ontario cities - Kingston, Belleville, Oshawa, Hamilton, Grimsby, Niagara Falls, Port Colborne, Galt, Kitchener, Stratford, London, Chatham, Windsor, and Toronto. =''Group Play= Group 1 'Section A' ''Note: Gananoque defaulted its last 4 games. 'Section B' #Belleville #Trenton #Campbellford Statistics unavailable. Final 2 games total goals Belleville beat Trenton 8 goals to 7 'Group Final' 2 games total goals Kingston Frontenacs beat Belleville 7 goals to 6. Group 2 Due to the mild weather no games could be played in the group. Port Hope & Cobourg withdrew. The other two teams hung on and played a final. Final 2 games total goals Bowmanville beat Whitby 3 goals to 2. Group 3 'Standings' 'Final' 2 games total goals Peterborough beat Fenelon Falls 7 goals to 6 Group 4 'Teams' The mild weather caused some games to be cancelled. The following games only were played: *'Oshawa 7' Aurora 1 *'Oshawa 16' Willowdale 0 *'Newmarket 7' Oshawa 6 *'Oshawa 3' Newmarket 1 *'Oshawa 3' Aurora 1 *'Newmarket 3' Aurora 0 The season was then suspended. 'Final' 2 games total goals Newmarket beat Oshawa 4 goals to 3. Group 5 'Standings' 'Third Place Playoff' Sudden death *January 27 Toronto National Sea Fleas 1 Toronto Canoe Club 1 @ Toronto *January 30 Toronto National Sea Fleas 2 Toronto Canoe Club 1 (replay) @ Toronto 'Semi Final' 2 games total goals West Toronto beat Toronto National Sea Fleas 3 goals to 2. 'Final' Best of 3 Toronto Marlboros beat West Toronto 2 wins to 1, 1 tie. Group 6 'Standings' 'Second Place Playoff' Sudden death *February 2 North Toronto 1 Toronto Native Sons 0 @ Toronto 'Final' 2 games total goals North Toronto beat Toronto Lions 11 goals to 10. Group 7 Toronto Prep Schools Group 8 Owen Sound (won), Shelburne, Orangeville. Statistics unavailable. Probably no games were played in this group Group 9 'Teams' Bolton. Georgetown, Milton (dropped out in January), Oakville (dropped out Jan. 25), Brampton (dropped out before season). The mild weather caused all the games to be cancelled. Milton & Oakville dropped out without playing a game. The two remaining teams played a final series. 'Final' 4 games total goals Bolton beat Georgetown 8 goals to 7. Group 10 'Standings' 'Semi Final' 2 games total goals Niagara Falls beat Port Colborne 5 goals to 4. 'Final' 2 games total goals Hamilton Victorias beat Niagara Falls 7 goals to 5. Group 11 Hagersville, Cayuga, Port Dover. The entire schedule was washed out by the mild weather. The teams disbanded and no representative was sent to the provincial playoffs. Group 12 'Section A' Fergus withdrew before the season started. 'Section B' Mitchell (only Team) 'Group Final' Preston won Mitchell withdrew. Group 13 'Standings' Note: Many of the ties were actually cancelled games. The season was very warm and some of the rinks used natural ice. 'Final' Sudden death *February 13 London East 3 Paris 1 @ London Group 14 *Windsor-Walkerville Tech (only team) *Windsor MicMacs (dropped out) Group 15 'Standings' 'Final' 2 games total goals Stratford Midgets beat Brantford 13 goals to 1. Note: This team was known as the Artificial Ice Group beacause all its rinks had artificial ice. Group 16 Stayner (won), Collingwood. Meaford Statistics unavailable. Group 17 Group 18 'Final' 2 games total goals Listowel beat Chesley 5 goals to 3. =''Provincial Playoffs= First Round ''2 games total goals *February 15 Kingston 12 Bowmanville 2 @ Kingston *Bowmanville conceded the second game. Kingston beat Bowmanville 12 goals to 2. Stayner beat Owen Sound 8 goals to 5. Newmarket beat Parry Sound 17 goals to 5. Preston beat Listowel 6 goals to 4. Hamilton beat Bolton 8 goals to 5. Second Round 2 games total goals St Michaels College beat Peterborough 27 goals to 2. London beat Windsor 9 goals to 7. Stayner beat North Toronto 4 goals to 1 but was disqualified due to an ineligible player. North Toronto won. Hamilton beat Preston 17 goals to 5. Quarter Finals 2 games total goals St Michaels College beat Kingston 6 goals to 4. Newmarket beat North Toronto 12 goals to none. Stratford Midgets beat London 10 goals to 1. Toronto Marlboros beat Hamilton 8 goals to none. Semi Finals 2 games total goals Newmarket beat St Michaels College 6 goals to 2. Toronto Marlboros beat Stratford Midgets 6 goals to 2. Final 2 games total goals Toronto Marlboros beat Newmarket 4 goals to 1. Toronto Marlboros advanced to the 1931-32 Eastern Canada Memorial Cup Playoffs. =''Team Photos= 31-32SMJrs.jpg|St Michaels College 31-32EloraJr.jpg|Elora 31-32UTorontoJr.jpg|University of Toronto 31-32UWOJr.jpg|University of Western Ontario 31-32RMCJr.jpg|Royal Military College 31-32StAnd.jpg|St Andrews College 31-32TorMar.jpg|Toronto Marlboros =Game Ads= Group Play 31-32OHAJrBwmnvlleGameAd.jpg|Group 2 @ Bowmanville 31-32OHAJrTorontoGameAd.jpg|@ Toronto. The first game was in Group 7. The others were in Group 5. 31-32OHASrSFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Group 7 Playoff @ Toronto 31-32OHAJrG7POTorontoGameAd.jpg|Group 7 Playoff Replay @ Toronto Playoffs 31-32OHAJr2RWindsorGameAd.jpg|Second Round @ Windsor 31-32OHAJrPOTorontoGameAd.jpg|Playoff Doubleheader @ Toronto 31-32OHAJrSFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Semi Finals @ Toronto 31-32OHAJrFTorontoGameAd.jpg|Final @ Toronto =See Also''= List of OHA Junior Seasons Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1932 in hockey